godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/First Mission
I though this morning gonna be boring but... Man: Ohh, who this guy? Dr. Sakaki: I think it's ok to tell you, his name is Ken. He's under supervision of the Director. You can say he's "special" Man: Oh, nice to meet ya. I'm Lindow Amamiya. 1st unit's leader I eat my breakfast as usual, ignoring him Lindow: Anyway, you say that I need to extract an Ouroboros' core? Dr. Sakaki: Yes, it's for a research Lindow: Got it, old man Sakaki! By the way, Ken I'm looking forward to working with you Master of ignoring people and eating breakfast and making friends He left the Lab Dr. Sakaki: Ken, your mission Ken: Oh yeah At the Director's Office Director Johannes: Ah, you're here. I hope you are ready for the mission. Before that, I have to thank you for helping eradicate the Aragami invasion Ken: You should be thanking Dr. Sakaki, he the one told me about the invasion Director Johannes: If you say so. Clear throat ''Now, about the mission. I need you to get Orgetail and Zygote's materials at the City (of Mercy), it's a bonus if you extract the core. If you encountered any other Aragami beside these two, do not engage them. Understand? Ken: Yes, I'll be going now Director Johannes: Good luck and godspeed 'At the God Arc Storage Room' Licca: First mission huh? Ken: Yeah... Licca: Don't worry, you cleared almost whole Aragami invasion. Just don't let your guard down ''smile She is right, this should a piece of not-too-sweet cake Licca: There your god arc is ready Ken: Thanks grab god arc God Arc: (Good morning Ken~!) Ken: (Ugh...) God Arc: (Whats wrong Ken?) Ken: (I'll explain things later) At the CIty (of Mercy) God Arc: (First mission... sound exciting!) Ken: (It's not!) God Arc: (For me it is) Ken: (Whatever... I have to scout the area first) God Arc: (Ohh! Strategy and tactics!) Ken: (Shut up! I can't focus with you being noisy!) God Arc: (Sorry...) I scouted the west part of the church Ken: (Nothing... where it is) I scouted the east part of the church Ken: (Nothing... inside the church?) God Arc: (Ken becareful...) At the east entrance of the church Orgetail: RAAAAWWWRRRR!! I cant think of another sound... Ken: Gah! I tried to deploy the shield but it swiped my god arc off hand before i manage to do it Ken: FUCK!! Orgetail: RRAAAAWWWRRR!! headbutt Ken: Arhh! knocked to the ground Orgetail: RRRAAWWWWRRR!! try to bite Ken Ken: side dodge roll ''That was close... Look like we have to brawl ''crack fist After a few punches, kicks, dodge rolls and the Orgetail's attack Ken: (I need to get my god arc back...) Orgetail: RRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWW!! start running toward Ken Ken: (This my chance!) roll to it's side and sweeping kick Orgetail: RAAAAARRRRRRRR!! fall onto the ground Ken: Such a stupid creature... I sprint toward my god arc God Arc: (WAHHH!!! Ken you so cool, having a fist fight with a Orgetail!!) Orgetail: RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!! stand up and start running toward Ken Ken: Time to end your life SLICE Silly style XD LOLOLOL Orgetail: RAAAAAaaaaarrrrrr......... fall to it side God Arc: (Yeah! we did it!) Ken: We still not done God Arc: (I know, ehheheh...) I point my god arc at the corpse God Arc: (Thank you for the food~!) Few minute later Zygote: RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! start charging toward Ken I quickly turn around and get headbutted Zygote: RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!!!!! Ken: Aghh! That's it grab it's canon. I'm getting fucking annoyed by this shit pull it down and smack it on the ground. And I stab it countless time until it become a shredded carrot. Ken: I wonder why everyone complain about these Aragami... Hey, It's minced so you can eat more easily God Arc: (Shut up! I'm not a grandma! devour the Aragami) Phone ringing Ken: Yeah Director? Director Johannes: Are you finish with the mission? Ken: Just finished Director Johannes: Good work. Now return to the Base Ken: I know, I know The call ended Ken: Whelp, time to go back. stretch Suddenly, I felt a piercing gaze from my back. I quickly look back, nothing there. God Arc: (Ken, what's wrong?) Ken: (Nothing) God Arc: (Are you sure?) Ken: (Yes) At the God Arc Storage Room Licca: Congrats on finishing your very first mission! smile Ken: You know that it isn't that hard, don't you? Licca: Aha, I know but you did it, right? I put my god arc in it's case God Arc: (See ya Ken~) Licca: You should be reporting the mission to the Director Ken: Why? It tiresome Licca: It's a must. If you don't, the Director gonna be mad at you! Ken: Alright, alright sweat At the Director's Office Director Johannes: Welcome back, tell me about the mission Ken: Nothing happen I remember about the gaze back then. Should I tell him? Ken: I felt a piercing stare back then Director Johannes: Huh, don't worry about that. Soma, my son and Lindow is currently investigating it Good to know that it's being investigated but I can't focus when a distracting stare is at me. Director Johannes: Good work, you can go now. Take a good rest Category:Blog posts